AmArtist
by rachikamika
Summary: Angela finds FanFic on her Computer and decides to show some of them to Brennan. **FEMSLASH** Don't like it, don't read it! Angela/Brennan Please R


Dr Brennan sat at her desk looking at the pile of paper work that had been growing all month, she sighed, if only there were more remains for her to identify, another case to solve, horrible thought but at least then she could put off the filing until later. Truth was it had been a quiet week, no bones for Bones, she smiled at her own little joke as her door opened, making her jump.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Zach!? You startled me!"

"Sorry, Angela asked me to come get you." Zach smiled.

"Oh? Is there a case?" Brennan leapt to her feet wondering why Ange would be the one to inform her of a case, usually that's Cam's or Booth's job.

"Well, no. She didn't really say, she just asked me to get you."

Brennan's faces dropped, "oh, ok thanks, Zach."

Zach nodded as he left her office.

Temperance stood up and made her way out the door and towards Angela's office, she noticed the sun dipping and the sky turning dark, she looked at her watch, nearly 6pm, everyone would be leaving soon.

She knocked on Angela's door and was answered with shuffling of papers, clicking of a keyboard and a breathless "Yes?"

Brennan opened the door, "Ange? Zach said you wanted to see me?" she notices a slight flush across the artist's cheeks, a grin crossed her face.

"Yeah I thought you'd like to see what I found." The grin grew a little wider, due to the quizzical look creeping on to her friend's face.

"What did you find? Something for a case? Did I get something wrong?"

Angela giggled, "No, nothing to do with work, I found some Fanfic about you on this website." The grin on the artist's face grew into a smirk when she saw the look of utter confusion written into Brennan's features.

"Fanfic? I don't know what that is Ange."

"Are you serious Sweetie? You're a writer!" Angela laughed, "Fiction written by fans of certain characters and celebrities."

"You use your work computer to look up stories?" Brennan raised her eyebrow.

"Eh, net the point here Bren?"

"Oh, um, ok, about me you say? What's it about?" Another giggle from the other woman, and did she notice the blush deepen just a bit?

"You should read it; I can't read it to you." Angela couldn't meet hers.

The Forensic Anthropologist was worried, Angela wasn't nervous often, however she made her way to lean over Angela's shoulder to read the story displayed on screen.

Angela felt Brennan's hand brush her shoulder and her warm breath on her neck; what was she thinking? She shouldn't be showing her friend this, it would reveal too much, a voice in the back of her mind told her it could be good, Brennan could enjoy this. Angela's known Temperance for a long time but didn't know much about her personal life, who knows the voice might be right, she could enjoy it. She was still nervous though, the butterflies in her stomach made Ange get up from the chair, she couldn't sit this close to her friend at a time like this.

As Angela lifted from the chair, Temperance took her place; the story was actually quite good, although a bit disturbing, how can these people know what she's like? And did she really speak like that?

"Do I actually talk like that Ange? I mean the story line is great! Very interesting case too, but I sound like a complete Geek." Angela, now behind the scientist staring at the floor, looked up from her thoughts.

"No, Sweety." She bit her bottom lip, "well actually maybe a little, but this is just one fans interpretation, and I think it's a little over exaggerated."

"Just one fan's? There are more of them?" Brennan asked alarmed, "I mean more about me?"

"Tempe, look at the name of the site."

"Ah, Temperance Brennan Fanfiction Community, I see. So what's this one?" She moved the mouse over another link.

"Oh! Um, no Bren, don't click on that one." Angela raced over reefing the mouse out of her friend's hand. A grin had spread over Brennan's face.

"Angela, what is 'Femslash'?"

"Um, well, ok fine, read this one, but don't say I didn't warn you." Angela clicked on the word 'Femslash' then on 'AmArtist' a list of about 5 different stories popped up on a new page, all from the 'Femslash' category.

"Who'd AmArtist?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, just one of the members of this site, she writes some pretty good Femslash fics." She clicked the mouse again on one of the links, "this one is one of my favourites."

"You didn't tell me was Femslash was Ange? And what does this mean?" she pointed at the screen, "Pairing: Angela/Brennan?"

"You'll see Sweetie," Angela said already kicking herself for the decision to show her friend this particular story.

She sat herself on the side of the desk, watching Brennan intently, how will she react to this? But her question was answered quickly as her friend started chewing on a nail, engrossed in the words laid out on screen, a slight flush was creeping up Brennan's neck and across her cheeks, Angela notices her breathing had became shallower. A hand was now caressing the side of Angela's thigh, just slightly, hardly enough to notice, only then did she realise that the other woman was no longer lookin at the screen but into her eyes.

"Woah.." Temperance breathed. Angela noticed that her eyes had changed to a deeper blue, and was sure hers had darkened also.

"Y-you wanted to know" Angela stuttered, she couldn't look away, but wanted to all the same.

"And I'm glad I did." Temperance's hand had moved higher up her friend's thigh. _Why did Ange show me this? Does this mean she knows?_ She thought she'd hidden it well. She stood up from the chair; Angela's eyes following her every move, as she placed herself in front of the younger woman, placing a hand on her inner thigh to spread apart her legs so as to get closer. Angela looked unable to form any words as Brennan moved her hand up Angela's sides, over her shoulders, resting them on the smaller woman's neck, leaning in, she could feel the other woman's heartbeat rising along with her own. With her face just mere centimetres from Angela's, she decided to make sure this was wanted.

"Is this why you showed me them Angela?" she noticed her voice had dropped about half an octave, Angela's eyes opened wider, still unable to speak she nodded as Brennan leaned in further, closing the last of the gap and their lips met, a gasp escaping from Angela's throat as she moved her hands to rest on Brennan's lower back, lifting the bottom of her shirt slightly to feel the velvety skin beneath, Brennan's hands moved to cup Angela's ass as the kiss deepened, Brennan reached for the chair without breaking the kiss, and pulled it around, lifting the hydraulic lever so it was the right height, to sit and pleasure the brunette in front of her.

Brennan's hands moved from her lover's ass to her thighs, running her hands down towards her knees, pleased that today, Angela had decided to wear a skirt. She lifted the skirt to her hips and removed her panties, the needy moans emitting form Angela's mouth told her not to muck around any longer, she obliged, sitting back into the chair, and leaning into Angela's arousal, the heat causing a wave of excitement to run though Temperance's centre. She reached out a tentative tongue, feeling her way blindly, using Angela's gasps and moans to guide her. A rather loud moan told her she'd reached her destination, and slowly began her torment of the hard pebble between her teeth and tongue. Angela's hips and legs writhing with pleasure as she began to reach her climax, a leg stretched out under the chair, her breath increasing, her heart rate soaring, Brennan knew it wouldn't be long now as she quickened her pace, her tongue muscles aching, knowing she couldn't stop until the artist's legs clenched around her head.

She felt the chair give out first, then the pain came as Angela's leg connected with the chair's hydraulic life and her chin collided with the desk, she let out a yelp.

"Oh my God, Sweetie!" Angela's voice was breathless as she moved her hand to Brennan's face. "Are you OK? Oh, God, there's blood!" Angela picked up the closest piece of fabric she could get - her discarded panties - and placed them over the gash on Brennan's chin.

"Oh, oh no, I'm ok, it's just a flesh wound." Brennan winced as the cloth was placed on her face.

At the hospital, after the stitches were finished, Angela sat across from the scientist, "Sweetie, I'm sorry." She started, staring at the plaster setting on her friend's chin.

"It's ok." Brennan smiled, "It was an accident, how were you to know the chair would fall like that?"

"No, Bren, I'm sorry I didn't get to give you a go." Angela winked. Brennan smiled back, grimacing slightly as her skin stretched against the stitches.

"Oh don't worry Angela Montenegro, you'll get yo-" she cut herself off a frown creasing her forehead as realisation dawned on her. She looked at the woman sitting across from her, "A.M… Am… Angela Montenegro… You're an Artist… AmArtist?" Brennan stared at the other woman, "Ange! That was your story?!"

The glint in Angela's confirmed her realisation.

"Yeah, it was, but this one's gonna make a much, much better one." Angela laughed.


End file.
